Grand Prix Final
by AkiraHilar
Summary: La noche antes de la presentación del programa libre, los seis competidores tienen que enfrentar la presión de perderlo todo. (Todos los competidores)
1. Before: Alma de Soldado (Otabek)

Fanfic Basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 11. Spoiler. Si no has visto el capítulo, te invitó a vero antes de continuar.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Alma de Soldado

Otabek salió de la ducha para ver su habitación solitaria. Su entrenador estaba en otra, no había necesidad de compartir una cómo parecía que algunos tenían por costumbre. Tampoco le interesaba los motivos para ello. Ahora más que nunca, Otabek Altin necesitaba además el tiempo a solas para replantear su estrategia.

Se sentó en el filo de la cama con las manos desnudas sobre sus rodillas. La bata apenas cubría sus piernas y la toalla de baño rescataba las gotas húmedas que caían de su cabello. Sus ojos en cambio estaban fríos, concentrados. La expresión adusta de su rostro era evidencia de lo mucho que estaba pensando en ese momento. Ahora, con la caída de JJ, tenía el camino libre, pero personalmente no se sentía del todo satisfecho.

Una cosa era derrotar a JJ, otra cosa es verlo inmularse en el hielo. Estaba convencido que había creado un programa complejo para poder competir contra él y había tenido que ajustarlo al ver la capacidad que el canadiense tenía para hacer aún más complejo su propio programa. Además, había visto que había ganado limpiamente y en dos ocasiones a Yuri Plistesky, ya ese hecho por si solo era suficiente para convertirlo en su principal adversario.

Aquello había sido patético. Ni siquiera él había pensado que la presión hiciera de JJ un poco cosa en la pista. La mirada que le había lanzado había sido comunicativa, quería vencerle, pero no sentía sabor alguno a su triunfo bajo esas condiciones.

Soltó el aire, concentrándose. No valía la pena malgastar su tiempo tratando de entender que llevó a JJ a caer de esa forma estrepitosa en el programa corto. Ahora quedaba un camino, uno donde Yuri Plistesky estaba en la cima, y él estaba en el segundo lugar. Ahora debía analizar el resto de sus contrincantes y verificar cual podría ser su amenaza más visible para quedarse en el podio.

Después de ver la actuación de Yuri Plistesky no le quedaba duda de que este iba a ganar. Si su programa Libre era así de perfecto, ni siquiera le molestaría ser vencido por él. Sus ojos de soldados tenían una determinación, y había podido reconocerla en cada movimiento. Yuri Plistesky estaba buscando el oro y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo para obtenerlo.

En ese sentido, él aceptaba perfectamente el ser derrotado. Era justo. Yuri no solo había tenido un talento innato, sino una voluntad de hierro, una fe inquebrantable, que lo había llevado al punto donde ahora lo demostraba. Romper el record de Victor Nikoforov era tan solo uno de sus tantos logros. Estaba seguro que no podría vencerle, no ese año.

Fuera de él, el que estaba detrás era Christofer, pero estudiando su programa no lo sentía como una amenaza real. No creía que pudiera modificar su programa, de hecho, podía calificar su actual presentación como muy por debajo de lo que había sido en anteriores competiciones. Tal parecía que le estaba pesando el retiro de Victor, porque no era el Christofer que había visto tan solo un año atrás.

Totalmente descartable, al igual que la nueva estrella tailandesa. Para Pichit eso no era un campo de guerra, era un juego, y aunque respetaba sus motivaciones ya lo déjala lejos de obtener el ansiado oro. Eso dejaba solamente a Yuuri Katsuki como un potencial peligro. El japonés ya había participado en el anterior Grand Prix cayendo tal como lo hizo JJ ese día. Sin embargo, había demostrado que podía llegar a romper su marca varias veces y con lo escuchado la noche anterior, había motivos muchos más fuertes para ganar el oro.

Yuuri Katsuki también estaba persiguiendo el oro. Y aunque en su programa corto por un error no obtuvo los puntos que buscaba, nada descartaba que no repuntara.

―Entonces, los Yuris ―dijo para sí.

Eros y Agape. En ambos estaba Victor Nikiforov atrás como una sombra profunda. Vencer a cualquiera de ellos, era casi como vencer a Victor en la misma pista y considerando que ya Yuri Plistesky había demostrado ser superior a él, solo le quedaba un camino.

Vencer a Yuuri Katsuki.

El hielo era su zona de combate. Su objetivo era vencer.


	2. Before: El rey caído (JJ)

Fanfic Basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 11. Spoiler. Si no has visto el capítulo, te invitó a vero antes de continuar.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **El rey caído**

Isabella ya no sabía qué hacer. No encontraba modo de animarlo. J.J estaba destrozado, y se veía claramente mientras estaba allí, sentado en la cama tras el baño, con la mirada metida entre el hueco que formaba sus piernas sobre el colchón. Ido, asustado.

Ella se sentía culpable. Quizás no debió haber puesto la enorme carga de la victoria sobre su hombro, ni haber aceptado la condición de la medalla de oro para casarse. Ella sabía que no era eso lo que la enlazaba a él. No era sus méritos, sus triunfos en el patinaje sobre el hielo, no era sus marcas, ni sus medallas. Era él.

Ella estaba enamorada de Jean Jackes Leroy. Lo que surgió como admiración fue mutando a amor conforme lo fue conociendo cuando dejó de ver sus logros, e hizo de lado al J.J patinador para ver al J.J hombre. El hijo amado y entregado, el hombre dedicado que amaba a la gente que lo seguía, que era capaz de buscar hacer algo para cambiar realidades. El entusiasta, soñador y visionario J.J.

De ese se enamoró. A ese seguiría. Aunque dejara de ganar medallas para Isabella J.J jamás dejaría ser el rey.

Pero J.J era ambicioso, y había puesto entre sus cejas el gran premio como su única sálida. Había luchado duro para ello, había practicado fuertemente durante hora, días, semanas. Había sobrepasado una y otra vez sus límites y había logrado que más de uno lo viera con envidia y recelo.

No iba a olvidar el modo en que esa cuerda de imbéciles lo dejaron hablando solo en la mesa. Sabía que J.J solo estaba dando consecución a su broma. Victor Nikiforov era quien había iniciado diciendo que sería su pupilo/novio quien ganaría la medalla, él lo había secundado. Y a quien habían rechazado era a J.J.

«A veces no entiendo porque me odian»

Envidia, pensó ella, mientras intentaba desviar la atención al ver en más de una vez ese día el rechazo que J.J recibía de los demás competidores. Envidia. Nadie quería ni podía ver a J.J más allá de sus medallas y tenían miedo de que los dejara atrás y se llevara de nuevo el oro. Había sido el de mayor puntaje en los dos Grand Prix, no era extraño que el miedo les cegara.

No podían ver lo que ella y todos los que le seguían veían en él.

Esperanzas.

Isabella se sentó frente a él, buscando entrelazar sus manos con las de su pareja. J.J sintió el contacto cálido, pero no tenía el valor de mirarle a la cara. Le había fallado, a todos pero en especial a ella. La promesa que le hizo la había roto.

No tendría el oro…. Estaba demasiado lejos para ello. No podría casarse.

De nuevo sintió sus ojos escocer y el nudo que amenazaba con ahorcarlo. Isabella si no pudo contener el temblor de sus párpados y el calor de sus mejillas mientras lo sentía temblar a través de sus manos. Su rey yacía perdido, derrotado, y ella no hallaba como sacarlo de allí.

―J.J…

―Perdón… ―escuchó con voz rota. Isabella tragó grueso y se contuvo de gimotear cuando vio que su prometido no la miraba―. Te he fallado… tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo a…

―¡No! ―Fue ella quien le soltó la mano, pero para rodearle el cuello y apegar su rostro al lado de él, en un abrazo lleno de desesperación―. No… Yo quiero casarme contigo… no me importa la medalla, no quiero casarme con J.J el patinador, ¡quiero casarme contigo!

La sorpresa no le dejó hablar. Se quedó mudo, mientras ahora sentía las suaves manos de su novia sujetando su rostro y obligándole a levantar la mirada. Isabella estaba llorando. Sus hermosos ojos estaban agrietados por el dolor y él se sintió sobrecogido. ¡Dios, no se la merecía!

―¡No sé qué hacer…! ―gimió angustiada―. Quiero ayudarte y no sé qué hacer. ¡Me siento tan impotente!

―Lo siento… ―murmuró mientras subía una mano para acariciar la de ella, que sujetaba su mejilla derecha―. Yo tengo tanto miedo de decepcionarlos…

―No… no lo harás. Nunca lo harás. ―Le sonrió entre lágrimas mientras lo miraba con seguridad―. J.J nos has inspirado a luchar, hasta el último minuto de nuestras vidas. A creer en nosotros, a ir más allá de nuestros límites. A arriesgarnos. Nos lo has demostrado una y otra vez. ―Plegó su frente con la de él, para enfatizar sus palabras―. Sé que podrás hacerlo de nuevo. Porqué tú, tu J.J, tú no te rindes. Y amo eso de ti.

Ella creía en él. Aún ella creía en él. J.J no pudo contenerse y la abrazó con fuerza, hasta sentir que sus pieles se volvían una. Isabella ahora mismo era el único puerto en el que podía confiar.

―No voy a quedarme en el sexto lugar… ―Decidió―. ¡No voy a conformarme con el sexto lugar!

Ella lo apretó con fuerza, segura de eso.

El rey caído no le quedaba más que levantarse.


	3. Before: El sol que derrite (Pichit)

Fanfic Basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 11. Spoiler. Si no has visto el capítulo, te invitó a vero antes de continuar.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **El sol que derrite.**

Celestino le había invitado a acompañarlo para la salida que había acordado con Minako, la que anteriormente había sido coreógrafa en las rutinas de Yuuri Katsuki, pero Pichit decidió no ir. Necesitaba estar fresco y relajado para el gran día de mañana, y en lo primero podría estar haciendo las cosas bien, pero en lo segundo estaba muy lejos de ello. Estaba lleno de adrenalina, de emoción, de felicidad.

Al leer la prensa en Tailandia no paraban los elogios de su interpretación. Las noticias habían puesto en primera plana su imagen y su familia no había tardado en escribirle para felicitarlo y decirle que lo había hecho muy bien, que estaban muy orgulloso y que toda la ciudad estaría pendiente de él el día de mañana.

Su padre había dicho la palabra clave: diviértete. Pichit no sentía sobre sus hombros la presión de ganar. Ya había llegado hasta allí y planeaba demostrarle al mundo que en su país existía talento, y a su país que podía soñar en llegar más a allá. Ya él había logrado uno de sus sueños, presentar esa preciosa pieza en medio de un campeonato mundial. Ahora faltaban otros.

Mientras estaba en la cama con la luz encendida, se dedicó a leer mensajes, notas de prensas y ver las fotografías que había tomado estando de paseo por Barcelona o al final del evento. Se rio mucho con la foto de Christofer con su pareja (estaba seguro que lo era) y vio de lejos una foto que le había tomado a Yuuri antes de competir. Esperaba que su amigo estuviera bien. No lo vio muy tranquilo después de su presentación y de hecho se negó a hablar.

Decidió intentar llamarlo, pero el teléfono desvió la llamada. Tuvo que recordar que compartía habitación con Victor y como estaban "casados" seguro no querían interrupciones. Se rio divertido con el pensamiento y se dio vuelta mientras acomodaba mejor su cabeza en la almohada.

Su amigo siempre había sido alguien relegado, cerrado e introvertido. Era él quien lo llevaba a todos lados y le presentabas amigos para que al menos pudiera socializar. Recordaba a la chica de Detroit pregúntale que cosas le gustaba y cómo podía acercarse a él. Pero pese a todos los consejos que le dio nunca logró traspasar el hielo de Yuuri Katsuki.

Él no sabía cómo lo había logrado, ciertamente. Lo que sí estaba seguro es que Victor Nikiforov también lo había logrado. Las sonrisas, miradas y gestos de Yuuri cambiaban cuando estaba con él y él no podía evitar el sentirse emocionado y al mismo tiempo un tanto celoso de aquello.

Sonrió. Sus celos no tenían razón. Si Yuuri era feliz…

Decidió escribirle, con ganas renovadas. Se sonrió mientras enviaba el mensaje con emoticones a su chat.

«¡Esforcémonos mañana, Yuuri!»

Aunque sabía que sus posibilidades de ganar eran mínimas, y que estaba demasiado cerca del sexto puesto, dichos argumentos no eran suficientes para quitarle la felicidad que le embargaba al pensar lo lejos que había llegado. Aquello era solo números, pero él había dejado ya una huella más grande que solo números en su país, y para él solo era el comienzo. El inicio de un largo camino que, sin duda alguna, le traería el oro.

Solo era cuestión de esperar, esforzarse y estudiar a sus contrincantes para ello. Pero mientras tanto, se divertiría. Cómo lo hacía desde antes, desde niño.

―¡Mañana será un gran día!

* * *

Lamento mucho tardar, quisiera ir más rápida, pero es que quiero hacer algo bien y en mi necedad me toma tiempo uwu. Ahora que conocemos a Pichit, queda el de Christofer, Yurio y Yuuri.

Quiero hacer luego el de después del GPF y como cambiaron sus pensamientos. Espero que les guste.


	4. Before: Intoxicado (Christofer)

Fanfic Basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 11. Spoiler. Si no has visto el capítulo, te invitó a vero antes de continuar.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Intoxicado.**

Sobre las sábanas, los cuerpos se retorcían y se tocaban con necesidad. Las manos rodeaban los costados ajenos. Los comprimía, apretaban los ángulos y dibujaban las curvas. Intentaban sucumbir.

Intentaban. Pero no lo lograban.

Por nueva cuenta, el cuerpo sobre Chris se levantó con exhalaciones arrítmicas y ruidosas. Su cabello castaño se movía al ritmo de sus respiraciones, agotado, mirándolo con cierta frustración. Christofer mismo se sentía frustrado. Como si no pudiera sacar todo lo que era capaz de dar.

Su frustración no era a nivel sexual, se estaba manifestando en ese campo, como si fuera una infección atacando todo lo que significaba Christofer.

Su pareja se movió, acostándose a un lado de la cama. Pese a que estaba insatisfecho y visiblemente afectado, parecía optar por la paciencia. No entendía bien que estaba sucediendo para que Christofer estuviera así. Su puntuación había sido muy buena y podía repuntar perfectamente al primer lugar. Consideraba el logro del joven ruso como solo un acto fortuito.

No podía ganarle a alguien de la experiencia de Chris, y ese era precisamente el problema. Que Chris creía lo contrario.

Era cierto cuando dijo que no se sentía motivado por la ausencia de Victor en el hielo, y ahora más que nunca, la ausencia era un agujero negro que se tragaba toda creatividad de su parte. Había estado confiado, pensando que nada lo detendría hasta llegar a la cima y que todos los niños caerían bajo él. Solo le preocupaba J.J, pero nadie más. Solo sentía al canadiense como una amenaza. Crazo error.

Sintió a su pareja sentarse a su lado, con las piernas abierta y la mirada en el techo. Sabía que el silencio era bastante comunicativo, y que a pesar de no poder culminar (en realidad él ni siquiera empezaba), su compañero le estaba haciendo ver una verdad. Estaba con él. Seguiría con él, pase lo que pase.

―Si me das un momento, puedo ayudarte con… esto. ―Señaló con su mano hacía la erección de su novio, activa y frustrada. El castaño solo rió a consecuencia, y renegó como si le perdiera cuidado.

―No tienes que preocuparte.

Para dejarlo en claro, destinó una caricia sobre el esponjoso cabello rubio de Christofer. A pesar de su mano sudada, la recibió con necesidad, como si ahora mismo más que el calor del fuego solo necesitaba la calidez de una compañía que pudiera leer en sus silencios las dudas anidadas en su cabeza.

Así, su pareja volvió a acomodarse contra de él, esta vez pegando su cuerpo al costado. Christ no tardó en moverse para juntar sus pieles y apoyar su rostro contra el pecho de su acompañante. Cruzaron sus piernas bajo las sábanas y se quedaron así, sin decir nada por largos minutos. Solo escuchando sus latidos bajando paulatinamente de velocidad hasta dejar de sentirse tan ruidosos.

Apagándose.

* * *

Lamento mucho tardar, quisiera ir más rápida, pero es que quiero hacer algo bien y en mi necedad me toma tiempo uwu. Logré sacar a Christofer me costó un poco sobre todo porque Manager kun no tiene nombre xD Espero que el de Yurio y Yuuri sean más rápidos y habrá un epilogo con el pensamiento de Victor.

Espero que les guste.


	5. Before: Competitivo (Yuri P)

Fanfic Basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 11. Spoiler. Si no has visto el capítulo, te invitó a verlo antes de continuar.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Competitivo.**

―¡Abuelo! ¿Me ha visto? ―Exclamó casi bateando los brazos al aire, con una emoción infantil que muy pocas veces cubría su rostro.

Escuchó a su abuelo decir su apodo cariñoso y hablarle de lo fuerte que había sido. De lo orgulloso que se sentía. Ahora mismo, Yuri sentía que era capaz de lograrlo todo.

―¡Logré la marca! ¡Y te prometo que traeré el oro!

Su abuelo le dijo que sabía que podía hacerlo, y esperaba ansiosamente por verlo. También se disculpó por no estar allá, aunque Yuri sabía que la razón era bastante clara. Había cosas que hacer y ya él estaba acostumbrado a estar lejos de sus seres queridos, por lo tanto, no era algo que necesitara para ganar.

Emocionado, siguió hablando de los halagos de Yakov, que incluso había logrado que el viejo lo abrazara y no lo regañara. También habló de Lilia y como lo había abrazado emocionada, desbordada por la impresión y al borde de las lágrimas. Su abuelo entendía que para Yuri los meses con aquellos dos habían sido lo más cercano a vivir con una familia, y estaba dispuesto a agradecérselos, por ayudarle a conocer lo que se sentía ser por un momento, un niño.

Aunque Yuri había alcanzado muchas cosas para su edad, era cierto que también había vivido con muchas carencias. Y su abuelo reconocía que las emocionales eran las más difíciles de llevar. Pero ver a su nieto superar cada adversidad demostrando su entrega y un talento lo enorgullecía, y lo hacía sentir menos impotente por no haber podido darle una infancia mejor a su nieto.

Se despidieron y Yuri se quedó con una enorme sonrisa. La felicidad que sentía se filtraba por los poros. Él ciertamente sentía que estaba cerca de lograr su objetivo. Había vencido a Víctor Nikiforov, le había escupido en su cara que era un anciano y todas sus marcas las haría añicos. Había alcanzado el primer lugar y estaba seguro de que nadie lo tumbaría de allí. Su determinación era fuego liquido en sus ojos.

Sonriendo, revisó de nuevo los mensajes que había recibido en su móvil. Otabek lo había felicitado por su resultado y respondió con un emoji de un pulgar levantado. Luego vio a Yuko que había enviado una foto de sus hijos con una pancarta en su nombre, y lo felicitaba por su marca. Ella le hacía sentir una calidez especial que le recordaba a su madre, así que se tomó la libertad de sonreírle con libertad y escribirle en agradecimiento. Yakov luego escribió regañándolo por la hora e instándolo a dormir. Yuri no pudo evitar reír y mirar las conversaciones abiertas, los mensajes que recibían, para sentir el apoyo que estaba en todos ellos.

Él sabía que si Víctor no se hubiera ido de Rusia jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Si él no hubiera decidido perseguirlo a Japón, no se hubiera dado cuenta del valioso apoyo con el que contaba. Que no estaba solo, que había personas cerca celebrando con él sus triunfos. Yuuri le hizo ver la calidez de la familia, la gratitud de la amistad, el compañerismo. Ahora con ello era invencible.

Había encontrado su ágape. Lo que había pasado en esa noche, al verse completamente con la mente en blanco tras sentirlo vibrar en cada una de sus extremidades fue la inmensa gratitud hacia todos ellos. Y la felicidad de sentirse vivo.

«Cerdo, te voy a hacer brochetas mañana»

Envió acompañado de un emoticón enojado y se rio ante su ocurrencia. Esperó con paciencia que Yuuri viera el mensaje, pero éste había dejado de conectarse hace una hora. Tras esperar un tiempo, pensó que seguramente ya estaría durmiendo.

Yuri se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, para ver la maravillosa vista que le ofrecía el hotel hacía el edificio de las competencias y el resto de Barcelona. Yuuri también pelearía por el oro, lo haría con todo porque había razones poderosas para hacerlo. Yuuri quería el oro porque había una promesa con Víctor.

Se lo arrebataría. No dejaría que Yuuri también se hundiera con Victor, Yuuri debía seguir compitiendo.

―Te venceré. Sólo obsérvame, Yuuri.

Porque ágape no destruiría su espíritu competitivo y él todo lo que quería, lo que ansiaba, era tener a Yuuri en la pista y poder competir con él, todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

Victor podría quedarse con Katsubon, pero él se quedaría con el patinador.

* * *

 **skarllet northman** **:** Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y comentarme. ¡Espero que este capítulo basado en Yuri te guste!

 **itzeldeleo:** Aowww ¡me alegra que le hayas dado la oportunidad a este fic! Como es un tanto reflexivo imagino que no llama la atención de muchos, pero quería ahondar un poco en los personajes. Me alegra que puedas verlo y que todo lo que hablamos cuando nos vimos lo puedas ver un poco reflejado, porque de hecho me ayudaste a asentar muchas ideas que tenía flotando de ellos. En verdad un gusto tenerte aquí y muero por tener otro café como el de hace un mes *o*


	6. Before: Kamikaze (Yuuri K)

Fanfic Basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 11. Spoiler. Si no has visto el capítulo, te invitó a verlo antes de continuar.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Kamikaze.**

La habitación estaba en silencio. Yuuri estaba acostado en su cama, con las sábanas cubriéndolo y la sensación de que ya se había secado. La decisión ya estaba tomada, su decisión ya lo estaba, aunque había tenido que decirle a Víctor que decidieran al final. Pese a todo, su posición seguía firme.

Pocas cosas hacían que Yuuri Katsuki cambiara de parecer cuando tomaba una decisión. Así era él, una persona que podría por mucho tiempo flaquear, pero cuando decidía algo iba por él hasta las últimas consecuencias. Pocas cosas hacían que Yuuri Katsuki evitara su camino cuando ya lo había decidido.

No lo hizo sus padres, ni su hermana. No lo hizo Vicchan cuando decidió que era hora de buscar el patinaje competitivo y estudiar en Detroit. No lo hizo los comentarios preocupados de algunos docentes, cuando intentó combinar su vida deportiva con sus estudios. No lo hizo Celestino cuando decidió que era hora de volver a Japón.

No fue Víctor quien le devolvió las ganas de patinar, él lo había decidido. No pudo siquiera detenerlo la depresión.

Ahora, estaba en una situación similar. La sensación de que era demasiado el costo que Víctor estaba pagando por su salida y que efectivamente él quería volver, había sido el impulso necesario para tomar su decisión.

Con la habitación silenciosa, y la ausencia de Víctor, Yuuri sentía una muestra de lo que sería su vida ahora que dejara su carrera. Víctor seguramente se iría a Rusia, quizás mantendría contacto por otros medios hasta que pudieran verse. Estaba seguir que no pensaba abandonar lo que tenía, al menos no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco mantenía muchas esperanzas de que las cosas siguieran su curso ahora que dejaba el hielo.

Posiblemente se desharía, tal como su carrera.

Apretó su puño de nuevo y se sintió al borde del llanto, otra vez. Una parte de él quería aferrarse a Víctor, quería agarrarse de su espalda y decir que todo lo que había dicho no era cierto, que su verdadero deseo era seguir patinando con él. ¡Si tan solo existiera una forma! Una forma para que Víctor siguiera patinando y él pudiera mantenerse en la pista. ¡Si existiera tan solo una!

«¿Cómo puedes pedirme que vuelva al hielo cuando te reirás?»

Se escondió bajo las sábanas. Cuando creyó que ya estaba seco, nuevas lágrimas volvieron a inundar su rostro y trató de secarlas con la almohada. Apretó sus labios con frustración, recordó el rostro enojado y frustrado de Víctor, sobre él. Recordó como presionó buscando un beso que Yuuri no quiso promover. Lo lejos que se sintieron, mientras se tocaban.

―Prefiero eso… antes de ser yo el culpable de tu muerte, Vitya…

Yuuri cerró sus ojos, enfocándose en las memorias. En las escenas de un Víctor dominando al oro, alcanzando los cielos, sorprendiendo al mundo con su talento, con su arte. Recordó al Víctor que relucía en las cámaras, que hacía brillar el piso que pisaba, que dominaba las masas y sonreía. Recordaba cada palabra dicha por sus fanáticos que querían volverlo a ver. Recordaba también los comentarios duros de los competidores que consideraban su salida un desperdicio.

Recordaba lo duro que se sentía querer tener a Víctor para sí mismo, luchar por hacerse digno a su lado y fallar estrepitosamente en el proceso.

Sabía que una parte de lo que le empujaba a huir era pura cobardía. Pero no al mundo, no a la prensa, no a los fanáticos que esperaban como hordas que Víctor volviera. No. A sí mismo… al peso de su culpa si se convertía en la condena de lo que más amaba.

Estaba llorando. Al menos Víctor no estaba allí para verlo flaquear. Estaba llorando mientras sentía que morir él era un acto suicida necesario para proteger la carrera de Víctor. Su amor al hielo. Por lo que había luchado toda su vida.

―Víctor tonto… como pides que siga patinando cuando quieres volver… ―murmuró, entre llanto. Apretó su mano a la almohada y frotó su nariz con su antebrazo en un intento de contenerse―. Hace frío, Víctor…

La sensación de su anillo en el dedo dolía. Yuuri se lo llevó sus labios y lo besó, acariciando aún más su decisión egoísta.

―Es por ti, Víctor…

* * *

 **zryvanierkic:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Aunque me gusta el Yuuyu, también creo que lo que existe allì es una sana rivalidad y me gusta mucho mencionarla en mis escritos. Yuuri ha sido alguién importante para Yuri, simplemente porque ha sido uno de sus principales impulsos para mejorar, además del hecho que Victor se haya ido de Rusia. Así que sí me lo imagino completamente atento a la carrera de Yuuri. Sobre el proqué estba así en las entregas, creo que tiene que ver con dos pares de cosas: 1) como mencionas, la casi infima diferencia que podrían hacer dudar de quien merecía ganar el oro (en la vida real ocurrióalgo similar), y 2) Porque creo que aún no sabía que Yuuri no abandonaría la pista al final. De hecho escribí un fic al respecto que también publiqué aquí.

 **DarkDragonfly:** ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado la idea! Espero que esta nueva te agrade también. Creo que usarè este msmo fic para ahondar en sus pensamientos depsuès de la gran final y la entrega de los premios. ¡Así vemos la diferencia entre ellos!

Aprovecho la oportunidad para invitarlos a leer mi nuevo Fic Matryoshka, ¡tengo muchas ideas y expectativas con él!


	7. Before: Dos palabras (Victor)

Fanfic Basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 11. Spoiler. Si no has visto el capítulo, te invitó a verlo antes de continuar.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Dos palabras**

Temprano en la mañana, Víctor había salido de aquella habitación para mirar la costa de Barcelona y admirar el brillo que el sol daba a su sortija. La había mirado con decisión, con deseo, y al mismo tiempo temor. Sus ojos habían vislumbrado más allá de sus dedos largos o de la nueva curvatura que los acompañaban. Había admirado lo que veían frente a él, el futuro donde Yuuri estaría con él.

¿Qué hacer?

No se iba a engañar a sabiendas de que tenía razón, Yuuri la tenía. Sí quería regresar al hielo…

Temprano en la mañana, había bajado del hotel mientras Yuuri dormía para ver el anillo y pensar en su futuro. En cómo hacer para seguir patinando y mantenerse al lado de Yuuri. En como poder mantener el lazo sin que las competencias los destruyera. Temprano en la mañana, había pensado en esas dos palabras: Love y Life. Había decidido que quería a ambas, que las necesitaba a ambas…

Temprano en la mañana…

Víctor ahora estaba en la azotea del edificio, de pie, en la espaciosa terraza. Aunque extendía su mano e intentaba ver el anillo que debía brillar por el efecto de los faroles, le era imposible. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y se había negado a tomar más que agua. Se le había antojado algo más fuerte, pero su mismo compromiso con la final le impidió hacerlo.

Hubiera sido más fácil, quería olvidar…

Después de haber pensado en cómo tenerlo a su lado, Yuuri acababa de hacerle ver que no era necesario. Qué podía seguir sin él, que su vida no dependía de él, y que tras el Grand Prix podría simplemente volver a casa como si todo lo vivido fuera un sueño. Como si nada de lo que habían pasado valiera algo. Solo pensarlo de nuevo, escocía a sus ojos ya hinchados de llorar, llorar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Su _Love_ se quería ir, y con eso su _Life_ se hacía pedazos. Víctor sentía que le estaban arrancando los órganos lentamente, en una tortura atroz.

«¡Lo hago por ti, Víctor!» Yuuri le gritó, con la voz ahogada cuando lo había lanzado a la cama con ganas de golpearlo y robarle un beso. Con ganas de tenerlo apretado en sus dedos, hasta que su piel se metiera en las uñas. Con ganas de todo, con miedo de todo eso. «¡Sé que quieres competir, lo sé!»

Sabía que el retiro no debería significar la separación, pero para Víctor era casi lo mismo. Ver a Yuuri abandonar su carrera por él era el acto más egoísta y al mismo tiempo más entregado que había visto. Entendía, sí, pero al mismo tiempo lo detestaba. Detestaba ver que para Yuuri resultaba fácil desprenderse de él.

Metió las manos en el bolsillo, apretando justo el anillo que había significado tanto para él. Había leído un para siempre en ese brillo, en su curva, en la forma en que encajaba en su dedo como si hubiera sido fabricado a su medida. Había visto un para siempre escrito, aunque no estuviera allí. Se había imaginado con Yuuri durante años, disfrutando de sus triunfos, juntando sus medallas en un solo lugar. Lo había imaginado… lo había deseado sí. No negaba que al inicio se sintió como cuando te lanzas de un precipicio confiando en un paracaídas, pero la sensación, al final, era lo más vivo que había sentido en tantísimo tiempo.

Pero Yuuri no lo veía así. Solo eran de buena suerte.

«¿Desde cuándo pensabas esto?»

«Desde Moscú… »

Se sentía burlado, engañado, ofendido. Se sentía lacerado, destruido, aplastado. Víctor volvió a tomar aire, y su rostro enrojeció por el esfuerzo que hacía para no volver a llorar. El viento helado de Barcelona había secado sus lágrimas, pero de ningún modo había sido capaz de detener el dolor que se alojaba en su pecho. Como el del ruiseñor, sangrando por la herida de una espina atravesándole el corazón. Amándola igual.

Amándola igual.

Dio media vuelta, y sus pasos estaban claros hacía donde dirigirlo. Esquivó a los meseros que estaban aún en la terraza, esperando que les pidiera algo para ofrecerle que beber, y seguramente mantenerlo allí por largo tiempo. Víctor no tenía deseos de nada más, solo uno prevalecía, y conforme fue avanzando en el pasillo, sus pasos acelerados daban evidencia de la ansiedad que tenía por llegar.

Al abrir la habitación, la luz se posó sobre sus sábanas impolutas y el cuerpo que yacía del otro lado de la cama. Notó cuando Yuuri levantó la cabeza, sosteniendo el resto de su cuerpo con las manos en la cama. Víctor dejó que la puerta se cerrara con un suave impulso, y se retiró de nuevo las prendas que había usado en la competición, y que volvió a usar cuando necesitó salir de esa habitación lo más pronto posible, huir del dolor que lo estaba matando. Dejó caer la chaqueta, la camisa, se zafó los zapatos y se metió en la cama, con el pantalón puesto y mirando en la oscuridad los frágiles ojos de Yuuri y sus mejillas redondeadas, inflamadas por el llanto.

Él también lo estaba.

―Victor… ―murmuró Yuuri al sentir el abrazo con el que Victor lo estaba sujetando, apretándolo contra él conforme se olvidaba de lo mucho que dolía. Apretándose contra la espina, mientras cantaba…

―Hace frío.

Creyó sentir a Yuuri quebrarse más. Sus hombros temblar, su garganta arder, los susurros convertirse en música empañada por la lluvia. Lo apretó aún más mientras tragaba, Yuuri aferró sus manos en la espalda y esa muestra de necesitarlo, tan necesaria, sirvió para bajar su propio dolor.

Quizás era como un analgésico, no corregía nada, pero aliviaba tanto.

―Decidamos mañana, Yuuri. ―Solo tuvo de respuesta un asentimiento.

Ni una, ni dos palabras...

* * *

 **zryvanierkic:** ¡Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el último cap! Sí, Yuriono creo que lo haya sbaido antes, seguro incluso no lo supo ese mismo día, aunque caben muchas posibilidades. Sobre Yuuri, a mí también me duele, y me dejó muy en shock la frialdad con la que lo dijo en ese momento. Pero Yuuri, mi Yuuri, es muy frágil asi que no dudo que haya llorado cuando estaba a solas. También pensé en lo de no dormir juntos, pero Victor... bueno, es Victor. Su dolor también me traspasa.

 **skarllet northman:** Así es, justamente así pienso. Yurio logró entender el verdadero amor, pero Yuuri sigue viendo a los demás y de alguna forma, protegiéndose. Es también un acto cobarde. Espero te guste este nuevo oneshot.

Ahora vendrán otra cadena de oneshot pero para luego de la final, ¡espero que les agrade la idea de leerlos!

Aprovecho la oportunidad para invitarlos a leer mi nuevo Fic Matryoshka, ¡tengo muchas ideas y expectativas con él!


End file.
